


The Moon Shined Bright Tonight

by waddlingpenguin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little domesticity won't hurt, Canon, Deadpool!Chanyeol, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Smut, cold!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddlingpenguin/pseuds/waddlingpenguin
Summary: Chanyeol already bought a costume for a Halloween party but it got canceled so he bugged his boyfriend to join him roam the streets of Seoul but complications arose when he found out that Kyungsoo chose to watch a movie than join him.





	The Moon Shined Bright Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully, I finished this. Thanks to my friends, Minesotta and Bea for pushing my lazy ass to finish this. (UN-BETA-ED)

**October, 2016**

“Chanyeol, the Halloween party is cancelled.” Kyungsoo said as he rolled his eyes and browsed through the movies in his laptop.

It was Halloween night, since the company cancelled the party, Kyungsoo was determined to spend the whole night inside his room and watch movies but one persistent giant sprouted through his door with disheveled hair and a half naked body.

The said man immediately stood in front of the whole body mirror and looked at his reflection wearing red tights. “But I already bought a costume.” He said as he flexed his biceps and looked at Kyungsoo through the mirror.

Kyungsoo just shook his head. “There’s always another Halloween, it is an annual thing.” He declaimed as he avoided Chanyeol’s eyes; in his action of doing that, his eyes lingered on the giant’s heavenly sculpted arms, they were shaped by gods. Kyungsoo traced the muscles flexed to the thick veins protruding in his hands.

Park Chanyeol was a piece of art.

“You like what you see?” Chanyeol broke Kyungsoo out of his trance.

Kyungsoo blushed and scowled, “Wear a shirt, its cold you dummy.” He replied as he continued on with his laptop but instead of wearing a shirt, Chanyeol wore a red spandex and black leather suit to match his tights. “You really aren’t moving on, huh?” Kyungsoo continued as he scanned Chanyeol from head to toe.

“Nope,nuh uh.” Chanyeol shook his head while grinning widely.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Okay, whatever floats your boat.” still busy on his laptop.

“Don’t you want this?” The giant asked as he showcased his body while walking nearer to the owl eyed boy on his laptop.

Kyungsoo stopped on what he was doing and looked at Chanyeol intently, when the giant was near him and they were face to face; Kyungsoo snaked his hands to Chanyeol’s cheeks slowly and affectionately caressed the skin like touching a crystal clear stream in spring, slowly forming ripples. Chanyeol blinked and smiled softly as he felt Kyungsoo’s touch.

He was savoring the moment…

“Ouch!!! Ah! Kyungsoo!” too much for indulgence, Kyungsoo’s hand found one of his ears and pulled at it harshly.

Chanyeol lied next to Kyungsoo as he rubbed his ear trying to soothe it from the pain caused by the hands of Do Kyungsoo, “I thought Deadpool can regenerate?” He queried as Chanyeol looked at him.

“You’re taking this seriously, Soo.” The giant said as he put his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo giggled, a warm breeze hit Chanyeol. “Look who is talking.”

“Don’t you want to come?” the giant pouted as he poked Kyungsoo’s side.

Kyungsoo retracted his body from Chanyeol’s touch, “I told you, the party was cancelled.”

“We can celebrate on our own.” Chanyeol whispered as he leaned closer to the smaller guy’s ear.

The wide eyed boy stopped Chanyeol’s face with his hand, “Park Chanyeol, I’m watching a movie.” Kyungsoo said with authority in his tone.

The pout on the giant’s face grew more evident, “You will pick a movie over your boyfriend.” He deadpanned.

“I’ll pick a movie over my boyfriend wearing a Halloween costume for a cancelled party.” Kyungsoo corrected.

With knitted brows and a frown plastered on his face, Chanyeol continued on sulking, “What movie then?”

“Wolverine” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly and Chanyeol’s frown couldn’t get any worse by then, “He’s better.” Kyungsoo said mocking Chanyeol’s favorite badass.

“Deadpool is better.” Chanyeol said seriously. “He is the best.”

Kyungsoo brushed off the giant from his side. “Whatever.”

The small guy was either hot or cold to Chanyeol; there was no in between and for the giant, he got used to this long ago. Right then, Kyungsoo was freezing that Chanyeol chose to leave him be and continue to watch his movie.

A cold Kyungsoo means a harsh Kyungsoo and the giant has gone through thousands of blizzards to know that; hales in the form of head locks and punches, a freezing breeze in the form of “No Chanyeol! Stop that!” and blisters in the form of pinches.

That’s what Kyungsoo is and that is what he’ll ever be.

Chanyeol wore the mask that completes the costume and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked up to his boyfriend walking to the direction of the door.

“Out. Enjoy wolverine.” Chanyeol said with a muffled voice by the mask.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth but he was late to say what he wanted to when he heard the door close.

…..

Technically this is a murder but don’t all love stories start with a murder?

And yes, this is a love story.

Memories were still fresh at the back of Chanyeol’s mind. For him, Kyungsoo was like the seasons; ever changing but bounded to come at constants. He smiled to himself as he treaded the halls of the building to the elevator with the realization that every season of Do Kyungsoo has brought a plethora of feelings.

Kyungsoo has never opened up to someone before but a certain giant with a wide smile and large ears made him unravel layer by layer.

It was in mid-autumn when the unravelling began and so were the murders.

**November, 2011**

The leaves turned gold and brown like an Egyptian sunset playing on replay, one by one they cascade through the air; elegantly falling to the ground.

Kyungsoo walked through these falling leaves with slumped shoulders, it has been a stressful day as a trainee idol. Just like any other day, it was torturous as hell to practice choreographies and songs without the assurance of a debut.

Kyungsoo snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a certain voice; a voice that was used to annoy him but steadily, he grew fond of that low musky voice filled with velvet.

Chanyeol has been bugging him for the past months since they started training. At first, Kyungsoo thought that the man would stop his ministrations on him after all of his rudeness towards the giant however his actions made Chanyeol even more enthusiastic on  his attempts of reaching out and touching Kyungsoo’s void.

One by one the murders have begun.

“Kyungsoo” Chanyeol shouted as he ran to the said man’s direction passing through the falling leaves.

The shorter male walked faster to avoid Chanyeol but his short legs are no match to the long strides of the giant. “What?” Kyungsoo asked nonchalantly.

“I was wondering if you could join me and buy ice cream.” Chanyeol asked as he scratched his nape while looking shy.

Kyungsoo looked at him, “And why would I join you?” he asked raising a brow.

Chanyeol beamed a smile, “I have coupons.” He said as he waved the sheet of papers in front of Kyungsoo’s face “My treat.”

“The offer was tempting but…” Kyungsoo trailed off watching Chanyeol’s reaction to his words, “the thought of eating together with you? No thanks.”

The giant looked like a kicked puppy; his steps went slower, not matching up to Kyungsoo’s anymore. The owl-eyed guy craned his neck to Chanyeol’s direction; he stopped walking. Looking at Chanyeol’s reaction made him feel guilty all of a sudden so he pivoted towards the giant’s stagnant state.

“You know what?” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo, “I take it back. I would love to eat free ice cream.” Kyungsoo said while looking at the ground.

“You’re coming with me?” The giant’s expression went to the highest highs.

“Uhm.  Just for the free ice cream.” The shorter man said while avoiding Chanyeol’s expressive eyes.

“I don’t care. Come on.” Chanyeol interjected as he held Kyungsoo’s wrist and dragged him to the ice cream shop.

Kyungsoo was sure that something has died within that moment, something inside him and it was all Chanyeol’s fault. The giant murdered Kyungsoo’s doubts about tall annoying guys with warm smiles, big ears and a low velvety voice.

Murder count: 1

Chanyeol dragged him fast to the ice cream shop; Kyungsoo was somehow out of breath not because of the running but because of the man holding his wrist delicately yet secured enough to not let it go. Park Chanyeol is a man of chaos, Kyungsoo concluded as he looked at their arms still connected even though they reached their destination.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if his heart could take in and tame the chaos.

It was a moment of thoughts until Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol looking at him intently, “Do you want to go inside or I’ll just buy for you?” he asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “How could I stay here if you’re still holding my wrist?”

Chanyeol immediately let go of Kyungsoo’s wrist and the smaller man was somehow disappointed, the heat of the giant’s hand slowly dissipated and was replaced by the coldness of autumn.

“If I can’t hold your wrist, can I hold your hand then?” Chanyeol leaned closer and whispered.

Kyungoo blushed, “It’s kind of chilly. Okay.” He said as he accepted the giant’s waiting hand.

Their hands connected and Kyungsoo felt electricity coming from them.

Chanyeol has murdered something again; Kyungsoo’s coldness towards giants with warm hands.

Murder count: 2

As they entered the ice cream shop, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel Chanyeol’s excitement, it was contagious; they were just standing in front of the counter looking at the choices of flavor, that shouldn’t be exciting but somehow Kyungsoo felt ecstatic looking at the available flavors through the glass counter holding Chanyeol’s hand.

Their hands were still connected and it still sent electric shocks throughout this body. A good kind of electric shock that made Kyungsoo’s senses alive and aware.

The giant looked at him while smiling wide, “What flavor do you want?”

Kyungsoo looked up meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, “You…”

Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

“I said it depends on you.” The small man continued his disrupted statement from before.

“Oh, okay.” Chanyeol replied with disinterest.

“What about you, what flavor do you want?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You” Chanyeol said without hesitation.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Sorry but those coupons can’t afford me.” He said as he let go of Chanyeol’s hand and pointed to the mint chocolate chip flavor. “I’ll take that.”

“Go find us a table while I wait for the ice cream to be scooped.” The giant stated and Kyungsoo obliged.

There weren’t many customers inside and it was also getting dark too. Who would want ice cream in the middle of autumn at night?

Chanyeol of course, and maybe Kyungsoo too.

The giant went to the table holding two ice cream cones.

Kyungsoo looked at the man standing in front of him and offered his hand to take one of the cones; Chanyeol smiled and put his hand forward seemingly giving the small the ice cream cone but when Kyungsoo was about to reach it, Chanyeol threw the cone in the air, and caught it.

A moment of bewilderment.

“You dumbass, you could’ve dropped my ice cream.” Kyungsoo said while Chanyeol was laughing at his shocked face.

“I saw the man at the counter flipped it, the ice cream did not drop out from the cone.” The giant stated as he smiled brightly towards Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo can’t help but notice Chanyeol’s features; from his plump lips to his uneven eyes, and from his big ears to that small mole sitting on his nose. This face has never failed to make him happy even through the most tiring days.

He’ll admit it, at first Chanyeol annoyed him to hell and back but as the time passes by, his actions became a constant part of Kyungsoo’s days.

Kyungsoo thought that he’ll get tired of the giant; that days would pass by and suddenly his interest will dissipate like ice under the raging sun yet slowly, it grew more into a habit rather than evaporate in thin air.

“What bothered you?” Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo drowned in his thoughts.

The small guy looked at him with raised eyebrows, “Huh?”

“You seemed bothered.” Chanyeol continued.

“Nothing” Kyungsoo smiled, “Give me my ice cream.”

“I’ll flip it again, watch me.” The giant stated as he flipped the cone.

It was a slow-mo moment for the both of them, for Chanyeol it slowed down when he realized that he can’t catch Kyungsoo’s ice cream while for Kyungsoo, time has frozen for him to savor the moment, to savor Chanyeol’s face.

It happened like an eclipse, fast and transient, Kyungsoo was the moon and Chanyeol was the sun. It was long until Kyungsoo realized that at some point the giant and he will meet halfway and come face to face.

Kyungsoo’s heart was in total darkness until Chanyeol shed some light on it.

At the duration of the fall of Kyungsoo’s ice cream cone, they locked eyes; Chanyeol thought that the stars were reachable within Kyungsoo’s eyes.

His eyes contained the universe.

Chanyeol’s universe.

The stars were aligned into perfection, fathomable but not his. That hit Chanyeol hard like gravity pulling down on him.

Chanyeol and the ice cream were both falling to the ground. The ice cream fell but as for Chanyeol, he was saved by Kyungsoo’s smile.

Murder Count: 4

Kyungsoo’s ice cream has died and was then melting on the floor and so was his heart, melting within his chest. The giant has killed his pessimist feelings about ice cream dates or dates in general.

“Uhm, I’m so sorry for your ice cream.” Chanyeol stated, “I’ll buy you a new one.”

Kyungsoo just laughed while looking at the giant’s disheveled state. “Okay.”

“Do you still want the same flavor?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo shook his head no.

“What flavor then?” the giant asked again.

The owl eyed boy smiled meekly and whispered loud enough for Chanyeol to hear, “You”

“Does that mean it depends on me?” Chanyeol queried.

Kyungsoo stood up, leaned closer to Chanyeol as he pecked the giant’s nose. “Nope, it means that I like you.”

The giant was in utter shock, “Y-you like me?” the other ice cream was forgotten, “I like you too.” He stated, “Nope, I love you too.” Chanyeol corrected.

Kyungsoo leaned deeper and kissed Chanyeol on the lips; soft and sweet, “I believe that’s my line.”

….

The world shifted quickly, what were trenches that were miles apart ended up plates rubbing against each other and causing fissures―an earthquake of infinite possibilities and Kyungsoo let his world be shaken and merged into Chanyeol’s; a fission of feelings  waiting to be dispersed and be inhaled.

Chanyeol can’t believe it.

He can’t believe that the iron walls of Do Kyungsoo crumbled within his arms, that what were left were pure forms of squishiness and love and lust.

**February, 2012**

Valentine’s Day.

Day of lovers.

But love is danger and loving someone is a clear way of putting your life on the line.

Three months has passed in their relationship and the murders continued on, Chanyeol has concluded that Kyungsoo was a serial killer.

The giant lost count on how many times Kyungsoo has killed something within him whether they were his neurons whenever the squishy guy hit Chanyeol’s head for doing something stupid or whether it was something unexplainable within that made the giant’s heart clench whenever Kyungsoo looked at him.

Unfiltered, pure, tranquil and serene but most of all _deadly_.

Kyungsoo’s number one weapon of choice, those eyes were deadly.

Those brown eyes with gaze warm enough to melt the coldest of souls and with an exact intensity to make Chanyeol’s heart quiver.

Murder count: ?????

The giant has died many times within Kyungsoo’s proximity but Chanyeol will quickly be brought back to life whenever those lips, those red plump lips, were against his.

If Kyungsoo’s eyes express millions of things, his lips solely express one thing―love, and for the duration of being with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol always have felt the love emanating from those lips without a doubt.

Kisses here and there, kisses within the confines of their room, stolen kisses whenever no one’s looking and just plain kisses; soft or lewd, short or long. Whatever type it is, Chanyeol was addicted to those lips.

Those lips, mellifluous like honey, sinful as passion, and precious as diamond, Chanyeol can go all day describing Kyungsoo’s lips but he chose to touch them instead.

He stood in front of the boy at his door, looking fresh and dashing with his suit after their valentines date. Brief yet romantic, secretive but warm, Chanyeol glazed at Kyungsoo’s lips like brushing powdered sugar on them.  He started from the top lip, delicate and slow to the bottom lip, Kyungsoo just stood there staring at his eyes.

“I love your lips.” The giant stated while looking back at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo smiled, Chanyeol’s hand where then cupping his cheek with the giant’s thumb tracing the corner of his smile. “Don’t be sappy, Chanyeol. Just kiss me.” The small guy said as he craned his hand on the said man’s neck, killing the distance in between.

Chanyeol leaned downward to meet Kyungsoo’s lips, a burst of feelings and flavors, Kyungsoo tasted like peppermint and chocolate―sweet and fresh like winter and the giant would face the harsh snow just to taste this forever.

Kyungsoo has had enough of Chanyeol’s sappiness, although he doesn’t hate soft and innocent kisses, the giant was too much. Tonight, Kyungsoo will do the kisses his own way. He opened the door and dragged Chanyeol in without removing their lips from each other. Chanyeol made an ‘ooompf’ sound when his back met the wall inside Kyungsoo’s room. “Eager aren’t we?” Chanyeol queried, breaking apart from the kiss.

“Shut up and kiss me. This suit turns me so on.” Kyungsoo declared as his hands mapped out the giant’s body in his date suit.

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to be pinned against the wall, “My pleasure.” Chanyeol said as his lips inched closer to the small boy’s. Kyungsoo melted into the kiss like how ice melted within the presence of fire and the owl eyed boy was so sure that Chanyeol felt like fire―intense and vigor, beautiful with a dash of devastation.

Devastation, which was Chanyeol was and Kyungsoo was in the mood to be devastated that Valentine’s night.

“I want you…” Kyungsoo said, slightly out of breath.

Chanyeol kissed his neck, the small guy moaned when the giant was attacking a weak spot. “I’m all yours, baby.”

“I’m not finished yet.” Kyungsoo stated as he stopped Chanyeol from attacking his collar bones through his shirt.

“Huh?” the giant said as he stood straight and looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I said, I want you…” Kyungsoo blinked. “I want you to fuck me senselessly tonight. Can you do that?” the owl-eyed man asked while looking up at Chanyeol. No hint of doubt, no other emotions sprawled on Kyungsoo’s face, he said those words with conviction.

Lust was a strong and vibrant scent that lingered in the air, both of them was inhaling it. Kyungsoo pushed Chanyeol to his computer desk without attempting to unlink his lips with the giant, Chanyeol’s hands felt like steam covering his body―warm enough that made him tense to every contact yet still tranquil and modest.

Kyungsoo pulled his computer chair and urged Chanyeol to sit on it as he unbuttoned his dress shirt in front of the giant. Chanyeol did the same but Kyungsoo leaned forward, placed a kissed on Chanyeol’s cheek as his hand tried to stop Chnayeol’s from unbuttoning his dress shirt then bit the giant’s ear as he whispered, “I want you to fuck me wearing this suit.”

Chanyeol almost came.

Kyungsoo continued to remove his clothes until he was naked, Chanyeol’s eyes were on frenzy as he scanned every part of Kyungsoo’s body― navigating every mole, every flaw that the giant wanted to kiss and adore. He reached forward and planted his hands on the small guy’s waist but Kyungsoo swatted it away and leaned forward with both of his hands settling on the armrest of the chair.

Chanyeol was trapped.

Kyungsoo leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth as his hands snaked into Chanyeol’s belt and swiftly removed it with just a fluid motion. “Let me do all the work.” Kyungsoo said as he unzipped Chanyeol’s pants.

Warm hands were palming his semi erected member through the cloth of his pants. Chanyeol felt like he was set on fire, ignited by Kyungsoo’s touch― a fire that was glowing brightly with embers flying all over the room and incinerating everything,  just leaving the two of them alone, far away from the eyes of everybody else just the two beings within the confines of their body heat.

Chanyeol gasped when his hard member felt the humid air of the room, Kyungsoo has stopped teasing it and released it from the giant’s underwear. “Mine.” Kyungsoo stated as his hot breath fan over Chanyeol’s dick.

The giant felt shivers crawling down his spine when Kyungsoo kissed the head of his hard and erected member. “A-all yours.” Chanyeol squeaked as he felt those warm and luscious lips enveloping his staff.

Another reason why Chanyeol love those pair of lips.

Kyungsoo really knows how to use them―how to make the giant weak, mewl, and squirm in his seat as the owl eyed boy bobbed his head up and down Chanyeol’s cock. Warm hands tracing patterns on Chanyeol’s clothed thighs and casually going up to his dressed chest.

That was unfair. Chanyeol thought that it was unfair, unfair that Kyungsoo got to be naked and looked delicious while he just sat there with sweat crawling down his temples and frustration creeping in at his neck like the tight button down shirt he’s wearing.

It somehow felt constricting, being all clothed up and trapped between Kyungsoo’s lips. Chanyeol also found euphoria within the feeling of this and somehow he break through the constrictions as his stomach coiled and released his cum on Kyungsoo’s mouth. “You could’ve warned me.” Kyungsoo said as he glared at Chanyeol with fierce eyes and cum dripping down on the corners of his mouth.

“I thought you like surprises?” Chanyeol smiled weakly and pulled Kyungsoo up to kiss him on the mouth and taste himself. Kyungsoo just shrugged.

Chanyeol was seated on Kyungsoo’s computer chair while Kyungsoo was seated on Chanyeol’s lap, naked and still hard as the giant kissed his lips softly again. “Yeol, you haven’t done what I told you to do.” Kyungsoo said with a slight disinterest in kissing.

“What was that?” Chanyeol asked as he cupped Kyungsoo’s face.

“I told you to fuck me…” Kyungsoo said as he looked at Chanyeol’s eyes “hard, tonight.”

With those words said, the giant’s limp and flaccid cock came back to life. He groped Kyungsoo’s naked ass and whispered, “Hold on to me babe, I can’t fuck you in this seat.”

The heels of Chanyeol’s black shoes clashed with the tiled floor of Kyungsoo’s room, “ _click clack click”_ a few steps before they were situated at the foot of the small guy’s bed.

Chanyeol put Kyungsoo down on the bed softly like fragile porcelain; a very gentle act but the small guy thirsts for more than gentleness, he thirsts for danger―for Chanyeol so he put his hands on the giant’s collars and pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol said with deep and sexy voice reverberating inside Kyungsoo’s skull, “I don’t think I can do this with my clothes on.” He continued.

Kyungsoo just looked at him, pulled him closer and slowly from the collar of the shirt, Kyungsoo’s fingers danced to one of the buttons on top of Chanyeol’s neck.

One swift move, one button down.

Another one, two buttons down. Then, Kyungsoo stopped and whispered, “That’s the limit Yeol, two buttons.”

The giant grunted as a reply.

Kyungsoo closed the space between them and whispered, “Now, you have to reach mine.”

Truly, Chanyeol reached Kyungsoo’s limits that night but not after 3 rounds of extreme love making where two hearts and souls collided and shattered into a million of stars in the night sky. Both of them were sure that their feelings have transcended beyond human comprehension― faster than light, Kyungsoo can feel the love through the way Chanyeol held him that night even from the slightest of touch.

 

 

…

 

**November, 2013**

Kyungsoo was stirred awake from sleeping on the couch when he felt a weight dipped at the middle; it was Chanyeol looking sleepy and grumpy. The small guy poked the giant on his side, Chanyeol jolted and looked at Kuyungsoo’s tired smile. Chanyeol felt like being murdered, his doubts were being murdered by Kyungsoo’s smile and suddenly they were all gone, dispersed into the wind.

Murder Count: Too many to track down.

“Why the long face?” Kyungsoo asked, disturbing Chanyeol from his thoughts.

The giant leaned in and lied down next to Kyungsoo. “Sorry.”

Kyungsoo opened his arms to welcome his boyfriend to his embrace, “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry for being so tired…” Chanyeol answered, the giant was right, they just debuted and all eyes were on them it was really tiring with their schedule.

Kyungsoo just ruffled Chanyeol’s hair in response.

“Sorry for being so tired but your arms feel more like home than my own bed does.” The giant confessed while snuggling closer to Kyungsoo.

The small guy tried to retaliate something cunning but he didn’t when he heard Chanyeol’s soft snores against his chest. So, he also drifted away to sleep hoping that he’ll also meet the giant in dream land.

Maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight when you’re at your worst.

…

Moments have passed, Kyungsoo didn’t know for how long all he knew is that he woke up hearing the giant’s loud snores and feeling his drool on his wet sweater. They fell asleep on the couch of their dorm, all members must have walked up on them luckily the sun hasn’t shined yet, everybody was still asleep.

“Yeol.” Kyungsoo whispered while poking Chnayeol’s cheek.

Chanyeol grimaced but remained unmoved by the small guy’s touches, “Five more minutes babe.” He mumbled while moving closer to Kyungsoo

“Wake up Yeol, we fell asleep on the couch.” Kyungsoo stated calmly.

“And what?” Chanyeol scrunched up his nose.

He looked so cute, Kyungsoo wanted to kiss him but he was resisting the urge to do that. “The others might see us.”

It was not that the others didn’t know what was between the two of them it was just that Kyungsoo didn’t want to be seen by others like that―being so soft and adorable cuddling with Chanyeol because that part of him was only for the giant to see.

He has an image to protect.

Chanyeol rose from his side of the sofa and then pulled Kyungsoo up, he understood the small guy very well although cute and squishy Kyungsoo was so boast worthy he would like to keep that image for him too. “Your bed or mine?” he asked.

“Chanyeol, I don’t want to sleep anymore. See this?” he asked while pointing into a noticeable wet spot on his gray sweater. “This is your drool mark. Eww” Exaggerating the “ _eww”_

“Is it my fault that you looked damn delicious even in my dreams?” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo scowled, “That’s just disgusting Yeol, you need to shut u―”

Kyungsoo’s command was followed diligently; Chanyeol shut up by putting their mouths together into a sloppy kiss.

Truthfully, the kiss was gross―it was gross that Kyungsoo can taste and smell Chanyeol’s morning breath but somehow it was satisfying knowing that someone was so in love you, he was willing to kiss you even with your morning breath and that was what both of them assured.

Chanyeol broke the kiss, he noticed Kyungsoo’s spit falling down his own chin then he grinned widely, “Now looked who’s drooling.” He laughed.

Kyungsoo quickly wiped the drool on his chin with the sleeves of his gray sweater then stood up and ran to his bedroom. “Don’t follow me Park! You’re disgusting! We’re over!” he stated.

The giant followed Kyungsoo to his room. “You’re saying that we’re over but you didn’t bother to lock me out of your room.” Chanyeol said as he lifted up the sheets then crawled beside the shy boy. “I know you love me too much to let go.” He teased.

Kyungsoo squirmed beside him, “Don’t be cheesy Park! Just come closer and spoon me.” Chanyeol obliged. “You’re lucky that your good looks overcome your grossness.” Kyungsoo said softly.

“Pssshhh, if I’m gross you’re gross too…” Chanyeol continued, “You let me kissed yo―”

Kyungsoo kissed him to stop him from blabbering. “I’ll let you kiss me anytime.” he said after and then they drifted again to sleep.

…

Hours later, Chanyeol woke up with sunshine caressing his face―in his arms, Kyungsoo slowly unfolded like a love note read in secret. “Good morning.” Kyungsoo said with soft voice.

Chanyeol smiled in response. “What time is it?” he asked as he rubbed the sleep off of his eyes.

Kyungsoo checked his phone then noticed the date, it was November 27―Chanyeol’s birthday and to their luck, schedules are cleared for that day. “It’s 9 in the morning.” Kyungsoo answered as he leaned close and kiss Chanyeol on the cheek.

The kiss was soft and transient; the giant could still feel it lingering on his skin. “What was that for?” Chanyeol questioned, “Good morning kiss?”

Kyungsoo chuckled softly, “Happy Birthday Dummy.”

“It’s my birthday?” Chanyeol asked as he checked his phone filled with birthday messages. “It is, Happy Birthday to me.” He said as he hugged Kyungsoo tightly.

Hugs are actually so underrated, especially those hugs that are so tight Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat and for a moment everything feels so calm and safe like nothing can hurt both of them.

“Do you have plans for today?” Kyungsoo asked as he squished Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol showed a questioning look, “I don’t know, do we have plans today?”

“We don’t have a schedule today, Yeol.” Kyungsoo answered as he rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol laughed, “When I said ‘we’, I didn’t mean the group, I mean ‘we’ as in the two of us.” He said as motioned a finger between the two of them.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks went flushed; it was no time to be squishy and giddy, “We?” he asked.

“Yes, we. Do we have plans today?”

“Actually, since it’s your birthday, why don’t we go to the beach?”

“The beach? In late November?” Chanyeol contemplated, “I’m in!” he beamed.

“We can have a picnic by the seashore.” Kyungsoo said, “But you have to drive us there.”

“I’ll drive if you cook for me.” The giants stated as he stood up. “Come on, Soo!”

Kyungsoo agreed then stood up too. “Happy Birthday” He whispered as he hugged the giant. Chanyeol was so sure that Kyungsoo has a place in his heart that no one else could have.

 

…

There they were, seated on a blanket atop of millions of sands, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo slowly melted into a lazy winter of gentle see breezes and singing trees,  each languid moment rolling into the next like the curling waves caressing the silent sands. Their thirsty kisses sipping slowly on wine tainted lips as they felt the coldness of the winter sea. They were both in love―truly, deeply and unfathomably in love.

Chanyeol lied down and looked at the sky, it was a clear afternoon, the moon could be seen from far away and the darkness slowly engulfed the horizon, he looked at Kyungsoo as soon as he memorized the position of the moon. He sighed.

Kyungsoo looked back at the giant― eyes soft and shoulders slouched, he smiled. “What?” he asked with a gentle smile.

The giant pulled Kyungsoo to his embrace. “No amount of stars…”he kissed him on the cheek, “can distract me when I have fallen for the moon.”

Kyungsoo just blinked in reply.

“And you,” Chanyeol continued, “are my one and only moon.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but blush, it was at moments like this when magic tumbled from Chanyeol’s pretty lips and when he spoke the language of love―the stars sighed in unison. He just looked at the giant, no words needed to be said just the feeling of everything― the crashing waves on the empty beach, the rhythm of their hearts, two drowning lovers lost within each other, Kyungsoo’s lips adrift in Chanyeol’s.

“This is the greatest birthday gift that I could’ve asked for.” Chanyeol said.

“What? Being out and cold on the shore of the winter sea?” Kyungsoo asked as he settled comfortably on Chanyeol’s chest.

“Nope.” Chanyeol shook his head, “it’s being out and warm with you.” He said as he squished Kyungsoo on his chest―making sure that the small guy felt his heartbeat.

“That’s sappy Yeol, _eww”_ Kyungsoo replied. “Happy Birthday though.”

To Chanyeol, Kyungsoo is the moon that pulled his tides―high and low, fluttering and poking at his core, magnetizing his insides and even though Kyungsoo was cold towards him most of the time, that façade was just a ray of moonlight that Chanyeol has grown to delve into.

They just stayed there, hearing each other’s heartbeat resonate with the gush of the waves, it never felt so calming.

 

…

**October, 2016**

Chaos

Chanyeol’s insides were filled with chaos when he roamed the streets of Seoul wearing his Deadpool costume, riding his motorcycle, and with thoughts of Kyungsoo being cold to him swimming on his head.

Did their relationship come to the point where they both emptied out?

Chanyeol was sure that he still loves the small guy. What if Kyungsoo has emptied out?

What if all those times Kyungsoo was being cold to him were signals for them to stop?

Doubts

The giant were plagued with doubts.

After all, this was a love story built within numerous murders; nothing could get more doubtful than that.

What if this was the final murder―his heart? Crushed and crumbled and ran over by wolverine, the ending scene to Kyungsoo and him?

It was childish, yes; Kyungsoo chose to watch a movie over joining him. All throughout the years of them being together, the small guy has always favored him on any decision although Kyungsoo takes a lot of easing up; still he has always favored Chanyeol.

But that night was different from all others, there he was parking his motorcycle _alone_ , wearing a fierce Deadpool mask, beyond that fierceness lies Chanyeol’s sad face.

He walked through the streets emphasized by the coldness of solitude. Halloween was supposed to be fun but Chanyeol wasn’t that ecstatic without Kyungsoo by his side― every step was heavy without the small guy.

He sat on an empty bench, contemplating his life choices when someone tap his shoulder, the touch was so familiar―soft and delicate, a touch that he has felt for years. “Excuse me?” the voice was foreign, Chanyeol immediately turned his head to face the stranger that tapped his shoulder.

To his dismay, it wasn’t Kyungsoo.

“Can I take a photo with you?” the stranger asked.

Chanyeol nodded in reply.

The situation happened again thrice that night, so for the fourth time Chanyeol was irritated but the fourth person was different―different in a form of Kyungsoo. Chanyeol just stared at him and Kyungsoo pouted for a while then sat beside the giant.

“You’re Chanyeol right?” the small guy asked. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Chanyeol gave him a swift look but didn’t answer.

“My boyfriend?” Kyungsoo asked again.

Chanyeol wasn’t supposed to answer but how could he resist Kyungsoo? “How was the movie?” he asked.

Kyungsoo just chuckled, “Didn’t finish it.” He answered as he leaned his head on Deadpool’s shoulder, “Wolverine is boring.”

Chanyeol also leaned on his boyfriend’s head. “I thought you like him?”

“I like you more…” Kyungsoo slipped, “I mean, I like Deadpool more.”

The giant laughed through his mask, “You can’t take that back, Soo. I heard it loud and clear.”

“And I mean it,” Kyungsoo said as he sat straight and looked at Chanyeol “loud and clear.” He cupped his face.

“It’s dangerous to finally have something worth losing.” Chanyeol stated.

Kyungsoo rolled Chanyeol’s mask up until his lips are shown then kissed him―slow and pure like snow falling on winter. The giant smiled within the kiss, all of his doubts faltered within the cold air of October.

Kyungsoo broke the kiss then leaned on his ears and whispered, “You know, you really looked sexy tonight.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asked.

“I can’t wait to be home and see what you got under this suit.” Kyungsoo almost purred as he palmed Chanyeol.

“ Oh! Fuck me.” The giant groaned.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “I believe that’s my line”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this fic love and comments are appreciated.


End file.
